Aerith and the Seven Chocobos
by Desert Renaissance
Summary: Snow White parody with Aerith and Sephiroth. Can Sephiroth save Aerith before she is killed by Jenova ?


Once upon a time, a good Queen and King wanted a child. But it seemed that they were destined to remain childless.

One day, the Queen was sewing. When she accidently pricked her finger, she saw that a few drops of blood had landed on the snow outside her window.

Closing her eyes, she wished for a child with lips as red as blood, skin as pale as snow, and hair as brown as the window frame.

Within a year the Queen gave birth to a daughter she named Aerith. But sadly, the Queen never seemed to regain her strength after giving birth. She died a few years later.

Wanting to give Aerith a mother; the King remarried a woman known as Jenova. But what that King didn't know what that the Queen was a witch, and was jealous of Aerith's beauty.

The years passed, and Aerith become woman, and never knew the resentment and jealousy her stepmother had. They seemed to get along, but Jenova never made the effort to be maternal to Aerith.

One day, a Prince Sephiroth came to the kingdom, looking for a bride. When he was introduced to Aerith, the two feel in love.

However, Jenova also noticed Sephiroth. And she happened to have thing for younger men. Despite being married, she often indulged on the company of younger men in secret.

Pulling Sephiroth aside, she told Sephiroth that being older, she could make him much happier than Aerith, but Sephiroth refused. He would claim Aerith as his bride.

Jealous, that Sephiroth had chosen Aerith over her; she secretly sold her step daughter to a corrupt wizard known as Hojo. And the next time Aerith went walking on the forest, Hojo was waiting for her. He let her know what Jenova had done.

But Aerith fought back, and managed to escape, leaving Hojo with a broken tailbone. She ran off, as he moaned in pain.

Knowing that her step mother hatred her, she knew she couldn't go back to the palace.

After walking in the forest she came upon what looked like an abandoned chocobo farm. Walking up the door she found a note, saying the owners had left for a few months on business.

A look outback revealed seven gold chocobos.

Desperate, she went inside and helped herself to a small meal. But after running for several hours, she needed to rest.

With no other options, she decided to stay here until the owners came back. She'd keep the house clean and keep an eye on the birds.

But still, she missed Sephiroth as the days passed.

Now, at the palace, Jenova used her magic after Hojo sent her a letter. She glared when she learned Aerith was still alive. In a magic mirror, she confirmed her step daughter was still alive.

However, before she could take action, Sephiroth showed up. The King had sent word on Aerith's disappearance, and he had come to help find her.

As the King began to organize a search party, Sephiroth confronted Jenova.

Jenova denied any involvement, but Sephiroth vowed to find Aerith and bring her back. Still interested, she told him she would tell him everything she knew if he would join her in bed.

Disgusted, Sephiroth left, and let Jenova know that anyone who hurt Aerith would be killed by him personally.

She just smiled as he left. Once Aerith was gone, he would come to her. But she had to do it before Sephiroth found out.

Knowing she had to work fast, she made a deadly poison and dipped some apples into it. Then she began to walk to the chocobo farm.

Now, Aerith had been living at the farm for just a few days when Jenova showed up.

"I'm selling some apples, would you like one?"

"Sorry, but I don't have any money."

"Well, take one as gift. I'm sure I'll sell the rest of these apple soon enough."

Aerith looked at the red apple in the woman's hands...but that voice...

That was when she looked over and saw Sephiroth walking out of the trees.

"Sephiroth!"

But she frowned when the woman looked over as well.

"Damn..."

Aerith gasped as she recognized Jenova's voice. She turned to the woman.

"Step mother..."

"Eat the apple!" Jenova ordered.

In the time it took for Aerith to blink, Jenova was lying on the forest floor, dead. Apples had been scattered and the basket was hanging on a branch.

Sephiroth was holding out his sword. But she could feel he had one arm around her waist.

Relived, she sighed. But when she frowned when she saw how long his sword was.

"How can you handle such a long sword?" she asked.

"A lot of practice."

A few days later, Aerith and Sephiroth married. They later ruled the kingdom, and hand many children.

**THE END**

* * *

Author's note-

Want to see the pic that inspired this ? Go to the my author page for the link.


End file.
